


besotted with your love.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Deaf Character, Deaf Robbe, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just a splash of angst but mostly fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More like Infactuation, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: sander has a photography project and decides to shoot at the skatepark where robbe is his subject. when he approaches robbe and needs him to fill out the release form, he's absolutely smitten from the start.sander falling in love with robbe who's deaf.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	besotted with your love.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi: all of sander and robbes convos are through reading lips, typing or sign language.
> 
> assume whenever i say robbe "says" something, its sign language.  
> italisized is often being used for typing. i dont think im consistent but its still understandable lol  
> hope that helps

Sander knew that for his photography assignment of capturing things in motion that he wanted to get some shots at the skate park. He walked by several times a week and was always captivated by the talented skaters. The skills on the ramp always fascinated him. 

It's a Wednesday evening, the very start of sunset with optimal lightning. He sets down his bag of gear and just took in the scene for a moment, trying to find one subject to focus in on.

His gaze falls on a boy from afar, his brown-orange jacket stands out to him, thinking it'll contrast nicely with the rest of the background and settles on photographing him. 

Hes insanely talented and gives Sander a lot to work with without even realizing it. He transcends into simple ollies, grinds and some other tricks Sander was impressed with, capturing shots of him mid air, grinding on a railing, giving himself lots of options for submission.

He finishes up in about fifteen to twenty minutes, putting his camera away and grabs a hold of the release form and walks over to him and his friends. He waits patiently until the boy skates in his direction to get his attention. 

When the guy skates towards him, Sander waves, flagging him down and Robbe slows down, coming to a stop and catches his breath. Suddenly Sander forgot why he was standing here. 

He gets lost in the big, brown eyes, absolutely smitten by the boy in front of him who practically walked out of his fantasy. He only snaps out of his hypnosis when another guy walks over to them, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah uh--I" He can't stare at him without being a fumbling mess because he's so fucking cute. Sander clears his throat to start over, "Sorry um, you're cute. It's distracting." Sander says. Robbe raises his brows and smiles, looking up at Jens who's giving a suggestive smirk. 

"So anyways um, I'm Sander, Im in this photography class and I took some photos of you skating and you were really good. So I was going to ask if you can sign this release form so I can use some of the photos for my work."

Robbe looks back up to Jens who then starts doing sign language and Sander mouth falls agape and he feels like an idiot as he watches the interaction.

Robbe holds his hand out, asking for the paper and Sander hands it over with a pen and Robbe goes to the closest bench to find something to lean on.

"He's deaf?" Sander ask, dumbfounded.

"He is." Jens says matter-of-factly

Sander swallows to clear his dry throat, "Oh, okay um--is he gay?" 

"Why ? You're gonna ask him out or something?"

Sander shrugs, "I would like to. Hes--I mean look at him."

Jens laughs with a nod, "Yeah, Robbe's gay."

Robbe walks back over and hands Sander the form. He gets back on his board about to skate off but Sander waves awkwardly, trying to get his attention and then looks at the friend, "Can you ask him if he'll go on a date with me?"

Jens signs to Robbe who's brows furrow as his face softens. Robbe signs something to Jens and then skates off, leaving Sander confused like a lost puppy.

"He told me to give you his number and you can just text him."

"Okay " Sander says taking his phone out, "Why did he skate off though?"

Jens shrugs, "Think he's just confused why you want to ask him out, he doesn't get that a lot."

Surprise crosses his face, "Well, everyone else has been missing out. I think I'm already smitten."

Jens chuckles and reads out Robbe's number. "You good?"

"Yeah yeah just erm--if we hang out, how am I supposed to talk to him? "

Jens shrugs, "Type on your phone or something, read lips. If you want him, you'll figure it out." Jens pats his shoulder and skates away, leaving Sander scrambling and walking away but not before looking back at Robbe several times. 

.

Robbe doesnt expect much to happen after that conversation, he didn't even think twice above it really because things like that dont happen. Random cute guys wanting to take photos of him and asking him out and not caring at all about his hearing disability. It just doesnt happen. So when Robbe receives a text a couple days later saying, _hey this is sander. we met at the skatepark,_ he's hesitant to even reply but a follow up message comes through.

_i was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out tomorrow night?_

Robbe kind of just stares at the message on the screen, waiting for it to disappear but it just doesnt. He hesitantly types back,

_hi um okay. where?_

_i dont know. to be honest, i was trying to think of a place that would be good for someone who's deaf . maybe we can just do a quiet dinner? I promise I'm more creative than that but we should probably just get to know each other first, figure out how to communicate?_

_lol thats fine_

_yeah? do you want to go around 6 or something?_

_okay_

_okay :) ill text you an address. cant wait to see you._

_._

Robbe didn't think much of the date after they finalized it. Meanwhile, Sander was drastic and anxious, trying to find the right thing to wear the night before and googling any basic sign language but all he was able to master was his name, how are you and cute because that one seemed essential. He showed up to the restaurant early wanting to get a window seat for more light in case the sun went down while they were still here. 

He waits nervously for about twenty minutes before he feels someone tap his shoulder. Sander looks up and smiles seeing Robbe, getting up to give him a hug as they both sit back down. "You look nice. He compliments. 

"Thank you." He smiles. 

"So um--do you want to talk with ---"He suggests holding up his phone. 

Robbe shrugs and nods as Sander types out,

_Is this your preferred way to communicate with us hearing folks?_

Robbe chuckles lightly as he types back. Sander gets lost in the small chuckle he got from Robbe. 

_Yeah, it's fine. For short sentences, you can say it and I'll read your lips._

I was really nervous about today, Sander admits verbally.

Robbe's brows furrow, "Why?"

"Look at you." He says and Robbe hides his smirk by biting his inner cheek, "Well thank you." He says signing it.

Sander mimics the same move, keeping that in his memory. He types on his phone, _"So how old are you? Are you in school? Tell me everything?_

_I'm 19, yeah I'm in university, are you? Tell me what you want to know._

_I'm in university too, yeah. Tell me how you came out._

The two continue to chat through notes app on Sander's phone, it gets a little difficult when they finally have their food, switching between eating and typing. 

A bit of banter and rapport starts building between them pretty quickly. Sander reaches over and picks up Robbe's hand that had a bit of scrapes on them.

Sanders brows furrow and Robbe types out _skateboarding_

_You looked like a pro when I saw you, now you're all cut up_

_You can blame Jens, it was his idea to do a new trick. Fell a couple times._

_Well thank God, you didn't hurt that gorgeous face_

Robbe let's out a muffled laugh when he reads the message but signs a thank you nonetheless

Sander ask him if he's ever dated anyone who was hearing which Robbe confirms letting him know it didn't end well so he's only dated deaf people since. 

Sander feels lucky that Robbe had even given him the time of day and takes that as a win. When they finish dinner later in the night, Sander walks Robbe home. He ask,with Robbe reading his lips, "Would you want to go on a second date?"

Robbe shrugs and nods with a soft smile. 

"Sweet. That---that um, yeah. That'll be nice." He smiles, trying to hide his excitement. Robbe chuckles again and Sanders heart swells once more. When they reach Robbe's apartment, they give hugs before Robbe waves goodbye and heads inside. 

Sander immediately pulls out his phone and text his best friend, Noor, _I found the man of my dreams_

.

The second date happens only a couple of days later, Sander invites Robbe to drive to a lookout, picking up take-out on the way. Sander was trying his best to do dates where it wouldn't he hard for them to communicate but the car date seemed so intimate, no other people in sight but there was a level of comfort in that date. Sander thinks Robbe got more comfortable with him. They talked for hours, talking about Robbe going deaf when he was ten years old, his past relationship and dating experience, Sanders childhood. For a second date, they got so close, their notes app filled to the brim. On their way back home, Robbe is the one who asks him on another date and Sander cracks the brightest smile and agrees. Sander brings up the idea that he wants to start leaning sign language, he wants so badly to be able to communicate with Robbe in his language. 

They agree to have the third date in about three weeks since Sander wanted to learn a bit of sign before then so he signed up for the VGT extracurricular at his university and attends three time times a week. It's not easy by any means, in fact Sander doesn't know if he's ever studied anything more difficult but he knows this is what he wants to do.

At the end of one of his classes two weeks in, he gets a text from Robbe.

_hi, I know we were waiting to see each other until you learn a bit of sign but I really want to see you again 🙈_

It's already evening but Sander text back, _that makes me so happy. I just got out of class, I can come by you and we just talk for a bit?_

_okay 😊_

_._

Sander pulls up in front of Robbes building, letting him know he's downstairs. Soon, Robbe is walking out in a hoodie and sweats and hops in the passenger seat, leaning over to give Sander a kiss on the cheek. 

He signs ' _class?'_ asking Sander how it was and testing him and Sanders brows furrow. Robbe mouths the words and signs again and Sander nods in understanding, "Good. It's hard. "

Robbe nods and pulls out his phone _, I think it's really sweet that you're learning for me_

Sander smiles and types back, _so you wanted to see me?_

Robbe blushes and looks up at him, "Maybe" 

"You look cute in that" He says looking down at Robbe's oversized clothes on his petite body.

Robbe types out _, you think I'll look cute in a garbage bag, can't trust your judgment_

Sander laughs when reading the message and Robbe gazes up at him, admiring how cute he was. Sander goes to type something and Robbe stares at his long lashes and the birthmark on his cheek and his neck and there was nothing about this boy that Robbe didn't like. 

After a bit more of conversation, Robbe starts testing him on the basics, alphabet, numbers, introductions and Sander is frankly not completely terrible for it only being his second week.

Robbe tests him with another sign that Sander has no clue about. Sander looks out the window, wracking his brain for the sign when he feels Robbe gently turn him back around to look at him. Robbe's hand rest on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb, gaze shifting from his lips to his eyes.

"Does it mean kiss?" He ask softly

Robbe nods and leans up and presses their lips together gently. His palm stays on Sander's cheek as they have their first kiss, it was soft and easy, like their lips were shaped for each other's. 

Robbe pulls back and looks up at Sander who jokingly fans himself at how much he loved that. Robbe giggles, and gestures to his apartment, indicating he should head back in.

He gets out of the car, making his way to the drivers side, Sander rolling down the window. Robbe gives Sander another kiss before heading back inside. Sander has to recover for approximately five minutes from how happy he felt. He went home, dreaming of the other boy that night. 

.

That morning, he goes to shamelessly text Robbe. 

_Couldn't stop thinking about you last night_

_me either. hurry up and take your classes, I wanna see you again_

_I want to see you too, you should take me out on a date this time_

_okay, we can do that :) as long as you stop by again some time this week to kiss me_

_think I can make that happen 😚_

_._

Sander was the one who said they needed time so he can learn but he couldn't help himself. He was missing Robbe. Robbe had told him he was going to skate this morning with some friends so Sander picked up some croissants to drop off to him and also to maybe just hold and kiss him some more. 

Sander walks into the park and Jens notices him before Robbe does. He waves to Jens and the other friends who look his way. 

Robbe hadn't noticed him yet but he catches Moyo in his peripheral waving at someone. He looks up at him briefly and sees Moyo point towards the other end of the ramp and that's when Robbe sees Sander and can't help but smile.

Robbe skates up the ramp and hops off his board 

"Hi" Sander smiles.

Robbe smiles and pecks his lips, "What are you doing here?" He signs

"I really wanted to see you. Bought you some croissants" He says lifting up the white bag. Robbe takes the bag and looks inside, breaking off a piece to eat. "Good" He signs

Sander smiles and squeezes his hips, looking him and up and down, "Missed you"

"Stop" He blushes glancing at his friends and back at Sander.

"What? You don't want them watching?" 

Robbe shrugs and shakes his head,

"Why? Because I might do this?" He says flirtatiously leaning in to deeply kiss him, tongue first. Robbe whines in his mouth as Sander gives him the deepest and hottest kiss. Sander pulls back with a slight pull on Robbe's bottom lip and Robbe is stood flustered and warm.

"Just wanted to see you for a bit, but you keep skating. Text me later." He says with one final kiss and walks off leaving Robbe gobsmacked and still recovering from that kiss. He turns back to the boys, still stood down the ramp who start making inappropriate gestures. He rolls his eyes and sits on a nearby bench, his feet resting against the bench and his knees to his chest as he eats his croissants

He pulls out his phone and text Sander,

_still not over that kiss🤰_

_is that a pregnant emoji?_

_😂😂 yes._

_😙can't wait to see you soon_

.

Kissing each other was so exciting and new, that's what they spent most of their time doing. When they met up the next week for the date Robbe had planned which was golf, they probably stopped five times too many to make out. 

Robbe hadn't believed how fast he had let his walls down around Sander. He doesn't know why but he just felt so safe and comfortable with him despite the language barrier. Which they weren't struggling with, Sander knew the basics and was learning everyday through communicating with Robbe.

Sander was an affectionate person so after they started kissing, they were always touching, Sander holding him or squeezing him and Robbe just felt on cloud nine whenever he was around him, his body yearning for him when he wasn't around. 

After they've been dating for about two months, a month and a half into Sanders VGT classes, Sander knows he's going to ask Robbe to be his boyfriend. Robbe is coming over to his and they're going to cook dinner together. 

Robbe arrives to Sanders around a quarter after seven. He knocks on the apartment door and Sander unlocks the door, opening it up, "Hi"

Robbe smiles and waves, stepping in leaning up to kiss him.

Missed you, Sander pouts. 

Missed you. I'm hungry, Robbe signs, kicking off his shoes as Sander leads him to the kitchen. 

"Still doing the pasta." He signs to Robbe, really only fingerspelling pasta but Robbe always knows what he's trying to say and just nods, leaning back against the counter as Sander gets their ingredients together. It only serves as a little challenge trying to sign while cook but the night is still filled with a lot of laughing, playfulness and kissing. After dinner when Robbe is lying into Sanders arms, Sander does it. 

He sits Robbe up and the boy looks at him confused. Sander gives him a quick kiss and signs, _I like you. A lot._

Robbe fondly pouts, _I like you._

I want to keep spending time with you and I want you to be my boyfriend. Sander says, being sure to be clear. 

Theres a moment of hesitation on Robbes face trying to make out the words but then he breaks out into a smile and nods, wrapping his arms around his neck, pecking kisses against his skin. Sander chuckles and breaks the kiss, "I was so nervous, i need to piss".

Robbe chuckles softly as Sander gets up and heads to the bathroom. He returns moments later with a guitar in his hand that he dabbled in when he was younger and recalls Robbe telling him he played. Robbe glares when he sees him

"Play one for me" Sander insists, handing over the acoustic guitar. 

Robbe takes a hold of the guitar and looks up at Sander, staring at him. Robbe blushes and grabs Sander's phone, looking up the song on youtube so Sander will have lyrics to listen to. He places the phone on Sanders lap and holds the guitar. He then nudges to the phone with his chin for Sander to click play. The boy does and Robbe starts strumming the guitar, a couple seconds ahead of the song but that was okay. Robbe hadnt played this song in years but the memory of the chords were embedded in his fingertips.

Sander listens to the lyrics as Robbe shrums along. 

_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far_

_to be right where you are. How old is your soul?_

Sander watches absolutely astonished at Robbe's talent, unable to hear the chords and yet playing so effortlessly.

After the first verse, Sander gently takes a hold of the guitar, setting it aside and Robbe looks up him to him confused. Sander stands up and offers his hand to Robbe to dance and the brunette smiles softly and takes Sanders hand

Sander pulls him close and wraps his arms around his back and Robbes arms loop over his shoulder as Sander guides their gentle and slow movements. 

_Even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it ._

Sander looks down at Robbe and unwraps his hands briefly to sign, "Do you remember the words?"

Robbe shakes his head and gestures, "Only a little" 

Sander turns on the TV and connect his phone so the lyric video will play on screen, "Its how I feel about you" Sanders says as he starts the song over and pulls his boyfriend back into his arms, making sure he could see the screen. 

As they slow dance, Robbe is having a hard time keeping from smiling as he reads the lyrics. 

Sander squeezes Robbe's back when the bridge plays, 

_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference I can make ._

_Our differences do a lot to teach us to use the tools and gifts we got, we got a lot at stake_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

Robbe leans back and stands on his tip toes for for a kiss. His hands lock in the end of Sanders hair as he kisses him deeply.

"Thank you" He signs. 

Sander holds Robbe by the chin and brings him in for one more kiss, "Could kiss you forever" 

Robbe wraps his leg around Sander and Sander picks him up and carries him to the bed and they end up making out all night. 

.

Robbe starts falling in love so fast that it starts to worry him. He starts to realize he hates when Sander has to leave, sometimes when they're lying in bed together and his hand is stroking up and down his chest, he wants so badly for the words to spill out but its way too soon and Robbe has caught feelings way too fast. He knows Sander is his boyfriend and it's only natural to feel this way but not after only a week of making it official. He starts being a little distant, not intentionally to hurt Sander but to slow the progression of his feelings.

He starts spending a little more time with his friends so when Sander ask if they can hang out, Robbe wouldn't have to lie and can genuinely explain that he's busy or has plans.

It's been this way for nearly a month and Robbe's heart hurts but his head is doing okay because he think he's doing well with his feelings, delaying the progression. Skating everyday with the boys helped immensely with getting his mind off of everything. 

The boys are all sat on the top of the ramp, sweaty and spent from their skate session, chugging back their bottled waters and chatting shit. Jens elbows him on his side and nudges to the entrance of the park and Robbe follows the direction and sees Sander walking towards them. Robbe sighs and tries to bury the anxious feeling in his tummy as Sander strides up, "Hi." He says to everyone.

They all greet him and then Sander ask, "Can we talk?" He ask, and Robbe read his lips and is about to get up, Sander specifies, "Jens."

They all look up at Sander confused and the tall brunette nods and gets up as Sander leads the way to the other side of the park to settle on a bench. Sander looks up and sees Robbe looking back at them curiously and nervously but then he glances away. 

"Everything alright?" Jens ask.

Sander shrugs, "Shouldn't you know? Im sure he's talked to you more than me this past month." 

"I mean yeah--but you guys still need to talk first."

"And we will. I just wanted to know what he's said to you first, why he's been like this towards me. What did I do?" Sander ask.

Jens hated being the middle man in their situation and just bites the inside of his cheek, "You didn't do anything, its just Robbe."

Sander raises his brows, inquiring more.

Jens shrugs, "I dont know what you want me to say, Sander. I just think you two need to talk. Its not even a big deal, just Robbe freaking out for no reason. You'll talk and it'll be over in like 5 minutes, okay? I swear its not that serious." He says patting Sander's knee and gets up to walk back over to Robbe, gently kicking his back and gestures for him to go over there and fix it. He gets up and walks over to his boyfriend, his eyes locked on the ground the whole time. He sits beside him and glances at the blue jay bird on the bench to his left and gets lost in it. Sander gently turns him around to look at him, "Are you going to talk to me?" He signs.

"What do you want to talk about?" Robbe ask.

Sander looks at him incredulously, "Besides the fact that you've been ignoring me since we got together? Is there your way of breaking up with me?"

Robbe shakes his head and his anxious tick of scratching at the inside of his palm starts. 

"Okay well then talk to me, Robbe. Please." Sander begs. "I dont understand anything." Situations like this was tough for Robbe. He didn't want to make eye contact right now, he just wanted to look away but he needed to look at Sander to understand what he was saying. 

"I really like you." Robbe says.

Sander smiles and squeezes his thigh, "And I really like you too. Then whats the problem? I thought things were going great."

"They were and I--Sander, its moving fast and um, like my feelings. Its scaring me." He admits, his legs shaking. Sander scoots closer to him and picks Robbe up to sit in his lap, his legs on either side of him and pulls him into a tight hug, kissing his shoulders. He pulls back from the kiss and squeezes his thighs that have settled a bit from the nerves. He leans up and pecks his soft, pink lips, "I have a lot of feelings for you too. So much, Robbe and it scares me too. All the time. And knowing I have all these feelings for you, I felt like crap when you stopped speaking to me."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"I'm falling in love with you" Sander admits. "And I've accepted that, we cant control our feelings. And if that's how you feel about me, its okay. You're not alone, baby." 

Robbe smiles softly and Sander tilts his head up, "Is that how you feel about me?" Sander asks assertively. Robbe nods and Sander smirks, his hands sliding up his thighs and up his back, "That's okay, you know that, right? You dont have to run away from that."

"Its scary."

"I know but are you going to run every time you start falling for someone?" 

Robbe shrugs with a twitch of his lips. Sander chuckles amused and wraps his hand around the back of Robbe's neck, caressing his skin with his thumb, they share a suggestive and long gaze as their look shifts between each other's eyes and lips and Sander pulls Robbe in closer and kisses his lips. Robbe whimpers in the kiss, his arms locking behind Sander's head as he reciprocates. Robbe is caught off guard when Sander deepens it, pulling Robbe closer, he's overwhelmed with how good the kiss is and his body releases the disbelieving pleasure by moaning into Sander's mouth. Sander's tongue slides into his mouth, making his claim and Robbe has to pull back and catch his breath. 

Sander looks up at him with a smile and pecks his wet lips.

"That was good" Robbe signs breathlessly and Sander laughs and kisses his cheek, "Do you want to come over?"

Robbe's eyes widen and his breath hitches because with the tone of that kiss, he can only imagine what will happen if they go over to Sander's alone. Sander reading his mind reassures him, "We dont have to do anything. Thats not why I want you to come over, we can just chill. Unless you wanted to do something..." Sander leaves open for Robbe to fill in.

Robbe's gaze shifts down in between their bodies and he takes a hold of Sander's shirt in his grip and then looks up at him. Sander raises his eyebrows and Robbe's brain is racking his thoughts wondering if he's ready to sleep with Sander, "Why wont you talk to me?" Sander ask sounding concerned. "Im your boyfriend."

"I know." He pouts. He doesnt know why he's acting this way either. "Can we just go and see?"

"Of course. Was that hard?" He teases with a squeeze of his hip as Robbe climbs out of his lap and Sander gets up and interlocks his hands. They walk over to the boys so Robbe can grab his board, "We're going to head out." Sander says to the boys who nod and Robbe waves goodbye to his friends and ignores his friends referential looks as they leave.

.

Robbe's nerves settled when they reach Sander's place. They caught up on the way over to Sander's and its all Robbe really needed to be assured that Sander cares about him and he's happy with him. When they walk through the front door, Sander heads into the kitchen, "I picked up some cupcakes from the bakery last night, "do you want some?"

Robbe shrugs and nods as he looks at the label seeing its a lemon poppy seed cupcake. He takes one out of the plastic container and pulls down the foil and takes a bite. Robbe nods licking his lips, "Good." He signs.

"They're my favorites at the bakery a couple blocks away. The one we went to on the third date or something."

The brunette nods, staring up at him, "I like it." He signs. "We should go to that place tomorrow for breakfast."

"Are you trying to stay over?" Sander teases with a smirk. 

Robbe blushes and narrows his gaze, "You're annoying."

Sander chuckles and wraps his arm around his back, "Would love to have you stay over." He says with a kiss before separating and heading into the living room and hopping on the couch, turning on the television, "Are we watching one of the movies on my list?"

Robbe rolls his eyes. Sander felt personally attacked that Robbe hadn't seen any of his movies on his list of top 10 must see films and Sander committed to making sure Robbe saw them all. Considering the long break they had, they've only seen one so Sander was eager to continue crossing films out. 

The couple has a cozy night in, curled into each other's arms as they watched the film, they made out for a little before Robbe fell asleep 15 minutes before the movie finished in Sander's arms. Sander carried him to bed and cuddled him to sleep. 

.

The next morning, Sander wakes up to a bit of ruckus and groans and stretches out on the bed, his eyes fluttering open to a beautiful sight of Robbe naked bent over, picking up something off the floor. He picks up whatever fell from the dresser and quietly places everything back and looks back at Sander and squeals quietly when he sees Sander's awake, "Close your eyes." He signs, swatting his hands in the air. 

Sander smirks and covers his eyes with his hands and lets Robbe get dressed even though he had ample time to check out his little bod. He feels a dip in the bed about a minute later and moves his hand down, glancing up at Robbe now dressed in Sander's sweats that are too loose around his waist. Robbe leans down to kiss him, "Had to take a shower."

Sander nods, "Not complaining, got a little sneak peek." He smiles.

Robbe blushes and sits up, pulling Sander up, "Let's go to the bakery, Im hungry."

"Can't I get cuddles?" Sander says and Robbe's brows furrow, not being able to read Sander's lips so the blond pulls him onto the bed and into his arms. 

Robbe tilts his head up to Sander, "Im hungry."

"Kiss me then."

Robbe gives an unimpressed look and throws a pillow at Sander, wriggling out of his arms to no avail. After much hassle, he finally gets out of bed breathless, looking down at Sander who says, "You cant wear my pants out, they dont even fit you."

Robbe tightens the elastic, "It does now."

Sander chuckles, "It doesnt, take 'em off."

Robbe sticks his tongue out at him, about to head out the door before pulling the sweats down with his underwear to flash his ass to Sander before pulling them back up quickly. He looks back at Sander whos giving a surprised and baffled look. Robbe chuckles and runs to the living room. That gets Sander out of bed and he hurries to see Robbe in fetal position on the couch. He hops on top of him and Robbe giggles, a noise barely audible but it makes Sander smile nonetheless.

He pulls on Robbe arms to have him lie on his back, "You want me to see something?" He says flirtatiously.

Robbe smiles and shakes his head. 

"You're teasing me." Sander pouts. Robbe shrugs, "Got you out of bed though."

Sander gives him sweet kisses that has Robbe locking his legs around Sanders waist. Sander also notices how Robbe's hand start roaming his body and Sander pulls back from the kiss giving an inquisitive look, waiting for an explanation but Robbe just pulls him back down to his lips and goes to tug at Sander's briefs. Sander pulls back again, taking a breather, "You alright?"

Robbe clears his throat and adjusts himself on the couch, "Just want to."

"Want to what?" Sander ask. The brunette shrugs, "See you." He signs simply.

Sander gets up on his knees and pulls his briefs down, leaving him naked in front of Robbe. He pulls them down the rest of his legs, hovering over Robbe, "That what you want?"

Robbe licks his lips and nods, checking him out.

"Can I see you?" Sander ask. 

Robbe bites down on his bottom lip and nods. Sander helps him get out of his shirt, throwing it aside and loosens the elastic on his own sweats and pulls them off along with his briefs, leaving Robbe bare underneath him. 

"You're gorgeous." He says his hands coming down to squeeze his waist. 

Robbe smiles shyly and Sander leans down to kiss him, "'Show me what you were teasing earlier?" He ask. 

Robbe turns around and lies on his stomach and lets Sander check him out, Sanders hands coming down to his ass, squeezing each cheek in both hands. He lies flat on top of him, perfectly aligned to tease them both and kisses his neck. Sander turns Robbe's head back to look at him and leans in for a deep kiss that has Robbe's insides turning and his dick twitching against the couch. Getting a little turned on, Robbe starts thrusting his hips back off the couch and into Sander's semi.

Sander pulls back from the kiss and sits up, "Later, okay?"

Robbe looks up to Sander and nods, "I'm going to get ready and we can get food then we'll have the rest of the day." Sander says giving him a kiss and heading to freshen up, leaving Robbe on the couch, horny and flustered. 

.

The two enjoy some crossaints and hot chocolate at the local bakery. Sander likes that they're starting to develop favorite spots. They sit beside the floor to ceiling windows at the two seater with their legs interlocked.

After their slow morning, they spend some time grocery shopping and causing mayhem in the supermarket with Sander insisting Robbe stand on the cart so he can push him around. Robbe's mom calls him when they're checking out so Robbe helps Sander bring the bags to his before they reluctantly separate for the day.

.

Sander convinces Robbe to meet his mom several weeks later. He's been bragging about Robbe for ages and his mom hassles him about it every time they're on a phone call and Robbe finally agreed after much hesitation. On the drive over, Sander is squeezing his thigh in comfort as they sit in silence. 

When Sander pulls up to the driveway and puts the car in park, he looks over to Robbe who is biting on the skin on the side of his nail. He gently turns Robbe to look at him and leans over to give him a kiss, "You okay?"

Robbe just shrugs. He doesn't usually mesh well with older people who tend to be a little more blunt and unintentionally offensive when communicating with him.

"They know about you, alright? You dont have to worry, they already love you." 

Robbe just bites the inside of his cheek and gives a short nod and gets out of the car as Sander does the same. Sander interlocks his hand with his boyfriend's as he leads them up the front steps of the house, unlocking the door with his key. He calls out for his mom who comes down the steps moments later.

"So good to see you." She smiles when they reach the bottom of the steps, wrapping Sander in a hug.

"Robbe?" She ask staring down at him and he nods and is pulled into a tight hug. "Nice to meet you." She enunciates and looks over at Sander, "You boys want to sit outside? Chat for a bit? Your dad will be home in a about an hour." 

Sander agrees and they head to the backyard and get comfortable on the couches out there. Robbe settles into Sander's side, his feet coming on the couch to curl under his bum. 

"Was the drive long?" She ask Sander.

"Wasn't too bad, no traffic or anything." He explains, 

She nods and looks over to Robbe, "How are you? Hows Sander treating you?"

Robbe starts signing and Sander interprets as he signs, "He's doing fine, a little nervous to be here but he says Im sweet to him and things are good." 

"You don't have to be nervous, we love anyone Sander brings home." She smiles and Robbe's cheeks tint a little as he nods at her sweet comment.

"Have you been deaf long?" She ask. Sanders brows furrow at the intrusiveness but Robbe caught the question anyway as he answers, "About half my life." And Sander relays the information back to his mother.

"Have you thought about hearing aid or cochlear implant?" She inquires.

Sander glares at his mother and shakes his head, telling her to quit while she's ahead, "You dont have to answer that." Sander says to Robbe.

"Did I say something wrong?" She ask. "Was just curious really. Maybe we can help support financially if thats something you want." 

Robbe just awkwardly smiles and looks up to Sander whos caressing his back. Sander knows Robbe hates it when people offer to "fix" his hearing when he hadn't even mentioned anything about wanting to hear. Robbe thinks people just want him to hear to make it more convenient for them. 

"How has work been?" Sander ask changing the subject. As his mom replies, Robbe unwraps Sanders arm from around him and stands up. Sander catches his wrist asking Robbe wheres he going.

"Just will let you two talk." He signs with a forced smile and walks off. Sander watches Robbe walk towards the front of the house and turns back to his mother.

"Did I say something wrong?" She ask, truly concerned and apologetic. 

"Momma, you cant offer to fix people's hearing, you cant do that to every deaf person you meet."

"Sander, I thought it'd be sweet. Want to take care of him like a son, I would do the same for you. I thought it'd make things easier." 

"For who? Im fine with him being deaf."

She sighs and nods, "I know sweetie, I didnt mean it like that. Just thought I could offer your boyfriend something nice."

"He didnt ask for it though. I know you're just trying to be generous but not like that." He says standing up smoothing out his jeans, "Im going to check on him."

He walks to the front of the house and finds Robbe sitting on the front steps. He walks up and sits beside him, "Sorry about her."

"Its fine."

"It's not, I know how that makes you feel and Im really sorry it came from my mom."

Robbe nods, looking out to the desolate street. 

"Are we okay?" Sander signs

"Do you want me to get cochlear implants or hear again?" Robbe signs.

Confusion crosses Sander's face, "Uh--um no, unless you wanted to do that."

"So it wouldnt make things easier?"

"I mean obviously it would but I love the way things are, Robbe."

Robbe brings his thumb up to his mouth and starts chewing on the tip of his finger, another anxious tick. Sander just sits in the silence waiting for Robbe to say something, if anything. Unsure where this conversation was really going. 

"Im fine the way I am." Robbe communicates eventually.

"I know that and I love you just as you are."

Robbe smiles softly and nods, "Because you know like I'll never hear again. You know that, right? That like Im fine with that. Are you?"

"Yes, of course."

Robbe nods and Sander caresses his cheek, "And you know just because people I know say ignorant stuff doesnt mean I agree, you know that right?" He says with a slight teasing tone, using the same voice Robbe did.

He chuckles softly and nods. 

"Then good." Sander smiles and leans in to give a soft kiss to his lips, "How do you feel about heading back inside?"

Robbe agrees as Sander stands up, offers his hand to Robbe. The brunette gets up and instead jumps on Sander's back, catching the blond off guard. "Lucky for me, you're as light as a feather." He jokes as he carries him back inside the house. Sander has a private conversation with his mother about whats appropriate and they're able to survive through a evening meal when Sander's dad gets home and it turns out alright. Robbe survived the night despite the language barrier, Sander doing all he could to make sure his boyfriend felt included and seen. 

.

Robbe let's the boys officially meet and hang out with Sander a couple weeks later. He was a bit anxious about it. Robbe was different with Sander than he was the boys and now he was submerging his two worlds together but they're all coming over for drinks so he hoped that would ease the initial tension even though sometimes the boys would get too drunk to sign which was the downside. 

The boys are tipsy by the time they come to Robbe's, storming into his shared apartment to Sander, greeting him and the energy takes Sander by surprise.

Robbe closes the door and walks into the living room to see them all talking to Sander. He shoos them away when he gets closer and scoots in to sit beside Sander, "Chill out" He signs to them.

"Just seeing how our boy is doing" Moyo says and signs lazily, making a mess of his hands but Robbe stills understands what's being said. 

Robbe narrows his gaze, "You don't even know him." 

"We know he's made you fall for him." Aaron says. "Pretty impressed considering he's not deaf"

The boys continue to chat and banter until they're absolutely wasted, Robbe is tipsy and Sander is a little past him and they're all being absolutely chaotic and Robbe quietly giggles watching Sander get up to dance to the song blasting through the speakers. He offers his hand out to Robbe, pulling him on the couch. "Can you feel it?" He clumsily signs asking about the music 

Robbe nods so Sander turns around, pressing Robbe back against him as they dance and sway to the music. Sander nuzzles his face in Robbe's neck, decorating it with soft kisses.

"Are you guys fucking tonight?" Moyo signs, Robbe's friends looking up at him for answers.

Robbe blushes and ignores the question so drunk Moyo says it out loud, asking Sander.

"Hmm?" Sander ask looking up at him with his heavy eyes.

"Are you guys finally going to fuck or what?"

Sander chuckles and returns to his place of comfort in Robbe's neck and mumbles, "Already happened."

All boys look suddenly shocked and Robbe groans, immediately knowing Sander must of told them. 

"Was it good?" Jens mouths, giving a suggestive motion. Robbe shyly nods and then turns around in Sanders arms, away from his friends. Sander stands up looking down at him with a lazy smile and Robbe leans up to give him a kiss, "They're being nosey" He signs. Sander gives a questioning look with his brows. 

"About us sleeping together." Robbe adds

"Gonna tell them how good it was?" He teases. "How beautiful you sounded for me."

Robbe blushes and gently hits his chest, Sander catching a hold of his wrist before he goes in with another hit and brings his hand up to his lips to kiss it. Robbe wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kisses his cheek until Aaron cuts in between,"Well well boys, leave some room for the holy ghost " 

"You want some too? I think Robbe would share" Sander teases moving up on Aaron and Robbe smiles and pulls Sander back to him and signs, "He's mine" jokingly to Aaron. Robbe squeals when Sander picks him up, Robbes legs wrapping around him as Sander held him up by his butt, "All mine" He smiles with a kiss

.

The next morning, Robbe awakes with the sun beaming into his room and a dry throat and mild headache. He stretches across the bed and pouts realizing Sander isn't there. He knocks on his bedside table which usually gives Sander the clue to find Robbe, whenever there's 5 consecutive knocks. Sander comes into the room seconds later clad in his underwear only and kneels on the bed, "Morning."

"Sit normal" Robbe signs. Sander adjusts himself so he was sitting on his bum and Robbe lied his head in his lap, looking at him "You alright?" Sander ask, running his fingers through Robbe's lengthy hair.

"My head hurts" He pouts. 

Sander leans down to kiss his forehead, "Just rest, okay? We can stay here all day if you need to."

Robbe nods, looking up at him, "I'd like that."

And they do stay in bed all day besides occasional trips to the restroom and kitchen for Sander to whip them up something quick. After spending 13 consecutive hours in bed together, Robbe realizes he wants this forever with Sander, wants to be held, touched and kissed by only him because no one has ever made Robbe feel as good as he felt now, being with Sander and no one ever could. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated.  
> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
